


Donut County au

by SanderRohde



Category: Donut County (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal AU, Based on a mobile/ iPad/computer/ console game, Canon Typical Violence, Everyone is animals (except Virgil), Gen, Hole driving (non sexual), M/M, Multi, Was fun, i demoed said game at the Apple Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: A summary of an au I may or may not make. Characters and plot included. Tell me in the comments if you would like to see me write this au.
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety (implied), Remile, Sandart - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my weekly post! I finished playing Donut County! So I thought I could share my positive Donut County vibes with you through this half finished plot... I am half coherent rn, and have been all week, so don’t expect my best here, just a summary.

The characters

The Key Team  
Roman Raccoon- is painfully sassy, to the point of obliviousness at times. He will do anything for tuition fees for a Theatre College to be paid by his father, Dee Raccoon. Hole driver. Owner of the online service Donut County. 

Remus Raccoon- His brother, zany and oftentimes awful. He wants more trash. Hole driver. 

Dee Raccoon- Father of Roman and Remus. Called King of the Raccoons as an achievement, but as an insult behind his back. Hole driver. 

X Raccoon- The cool uncle. Or is he? Oversees management. 

Virgil Sapien- A human recruited for the secretly criminal Donut County. Hole driver. 

The Victims

Papa Patton- Father of Remy. Lives in a modest house, or did before he ordered a donut. He thinks Remy can help, as his son has a hot air balloon keeping him up in the air, and, for the moment, they are stuck in the holes Roman created. 

Papa Logan- A scientist working for RaccoonTech. Also dating Patton, and unofficial Dad to Remy. 

Remy- Sassy, caffeine driven, genius. Currently dating Dr. Em Picani. Affectionately called Em ‘Dream,’ or M.’ 

Dr. Em Picani- a therapist who owns 5 Ming Vases, and way more signed cartoon posters. 

Jon Aardvark- Has a modest house in the middle of nowhere. Is the first they ask about Remy’s (and Thomas’) whereabouts from. 

Dodie Birdie- Owns a farm. And a Record Label. 

Malinda Kathleen Geese- Works at said Record label. 

Foti- Writes, Composes, Manages

Mx. Joan- Sells Explosives with their partner Mx. Talyn. 

Mx. Talyn- Sells explosives with partner Mx. Joan. 

Mme. Dahlia- Teaches a one room schoolhouse. 

Camden- Student at said schoolhouse. Likes to draw. 

Adri- Assistant teacher with Kenny. Also owns a honey business, and lives in the woods. 

Quil Porcupine- A student. Likes acting. 

Leo Lion- A student. Likes hanging out 

Terrence- A student. Likes to read. 

Kenny- An assistant teacher

Dominic- A chef. He cooks soup at Cool Cat Soup Co. 

Jamammal- A policeman. Likes to wander around. 

Thomas- Rumoured to be a recluse, no one knows where he lives, but he has some grievances with the raccoons, so he is highly sought after. 

The Plot

Thanks to Roman everyone gets stuck underground in a hole. They strategize and reminisce about how to get out.


	2. Chapter 1: Em’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s son is still up there. Jon feels he knows how to help. Virgil is already regretting working with Roman. They reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Weekly update. Someone apparently wanted this concept as an actual fic, so here it is! Or the first chapter, anyway, hope you enjoy!

599 Ft Below

“I had no clue this was doing anything bad. This just brings us all together in many ways. I love getting to meet all of you!”-Roman

Zooms out to reveal the ensemble. 

“Guys, I should know. I worked with him. He truly is that dumb, and trust me, this is not the worst place to exist right now. But it is kind of dark… and weird… and a bit damp… y’know, actually, if/when we get out of here, I might try crashing his old quadcopter.”-Virgil

“Remy! Remy! Has anyone seen him? After I got sucked into a hole I haven’t had any contact. No contact with my husband I completely understand. He has an important job, like it or not, but my son… I think he might still be up there. Probably still wants his Donut County brand coffee, the poor kiddo!”-Patton

“I think I saw a hot air balloon with someone in it drinking some caffeine.”-Jon

“So he might have been saved after all! Wonder who gave him that hot air balloon!”-Patton

“It was a joint effort between myself and your husband. He said it was ‘urgent, but he didn’t have the funds, since they ‘pay less for non-raccoons.’”-Em

“A rich kiddo like you shouldn’t have to make that decision! Glad you did, though.”-Patton

“But I do hope everything is fine up there. Seems a rather lonely existence. I could have helped comfort the poor kid if I was out of this hole situation (get it?) But, darn me, I had to have cravings for the ornate Nick-Splat-themed donut.”-Em

Flashback, pans out to a modest three story house. Em sits in the lounging room. Roman is outside. 

“Well, they did pay a lot of money… I feel kind of guilty for doing this, but wherefore art thou Em’s? If they weren’t in such a nice house, I’m sure it wouldn’t feel like such a betrayal. That poor house! Someday I want to rebuild a house to look just like it! But oh well. Dee promised theatre lessons, and maybe even a new quadcopter for good measure! Oh well, Em’s house, down the drain, perhaps even in pieces!!! Too bad. I loved that house.”

P̶͉̼̕l̵̢̨̮̈́̎͒̽e̴̖͕̊̓a̵̢̙̦͔͕̥͆̿͗̏̕͝s̶̫̾͛͑̃͠ẹ̴̊͂̈́̚̕͝ ̵͙̠̞͑̉̆ͅť̸̨̾̑̂̚a̶͉̰͙̩͒͒͛͒p̴̙̯̱̩̔̈́́̊ͅ ̷̢̒̓̌͋̃̔ṫ̷̬͍͓͌͂̀̊͜o̶͈͔̒͆̈́̈́̓͠ ̴̢̑d̶͈͖̠͎̒͆̌e̷̛̬̰̺͝p̴̰͓͇͓͍͗̈́̓̆͌͘ĺ̶͇̦̟̞̋̄͋͘ơ̸̗̰̜̆̂̎̓͜y̴̗̺͂̽̀͒͘͜ ̷͙̜͔͉͆́̓̈̽h̵̦̖͇̟͍̐̾̑͜ó̷̜͂̽̒͋͘l̷̻̩̬̲̣͓̒͝ę̸̩̖̀͑͜͜

“Will do.”

H̵͙̅ȏ̶̤͚̂́͆͝l̶͉̱̹̠̞̿̾͗ẻ̴̞̺̲͎̠̞͆͑͊͠ ̶͉̦̆̀͒d̴͎̃ë̶̛͉́̂p̶͓͎̬͉͠l̶̼͙͙͗̂o̷̢̺͖̒̌͆y̵̞̱̤͙̔̆̈́́͘̕m̶͙͎̗͐́́ḛ̶̳̥͔͂̓̚n̷̢̫͕̄t̸̫̘̾̈́ ̷̙̘͑̅̃s̶̟͍͒̑̾̑̓ù̸͕̣́͝c̸͔͚̬̠̻̈͗̈́̏͝c̷̦̄̃̊e̶̡̱̯̿ş̷̰͇̱̲̏͗͆͝ͅs̸͇͈͍̽͐͂͑̈́͐ͅf̶̝͚́͐̀̈̿͠u̸̢͖̗̙̹̲͊̉̍̑ļ̴͓̥̲͙͝.̶̗̯̗̭͇͗ ̸̢̪͕̱̀Ḩ̶̟̞̇͆̏̏a̴̻͙̞̰͖͐̾̉̇̒̂v̶̩̭̖̬̻͐́͘͝e̶̘̯̿̕̕ ̴̢̭͈̬̬̇͒̈́̾̂a̴̯̞͆ ̴̻̲̖̤͐g̴̪̲̳̿̂͗̃̂͛ͅa̷̤̪̼̘͑͒̾͊̈́ŕ̷̥̹̠̟̇͐́b̶̨̻͈̰̃̔͂͠a̵͗̀̀̋̚͜g̶͆̒̅͜͝ḛ̸̼̰̔̾̍̾͑͂ ̶̠̤͉̜̲̠͒͊d̷̹̝̮͐̃̄a̵̟̲͖̠̺̲̎̏̎͗ý̷̹̘͎̯̝͂!̴̳̭̠̳̥̈́̊͑̃̕͜

599 Feet Below 

“So you are the reason Remy is up there unprotected?”- Virgil

“I was going to invite you to the theatre lessons. Why do you have to be such a killjoy about it?”- Roman

“Because Em’s collectibles are not trash. And Patton’s familial love for his family is not trash either. And I know you happened to like the architecture of that house, don’t deny it.”- Virgil

“Quil will back me up, won’t she? Anything that isn’t theatre is trash, unless you also like the thing, lol.”- Roman

“Don’t ask a defenseless kid to back you up. It just shows you have a weak argument.”-Virgil

“And I miss Remy already! Logan, I know, can largely take care of himself. Has been for years. Still might be taking a toll on him, though he might never admit it.Our kiddo, though, has very caffeinated breakdowns”- Patton 

“I agree with Ro. Theatre’s the best! But this vacation’s been goin’ on for a bit too long. I like Mr. Kenny, Miss Adri as much as possible, but my famILY comes first.”-Quil 

“I think I know where to find Remy and get out of this stupid hole situation.”- Jon

“How?”-Patton

“We need to find Thomas. And we need to deploy a hole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Thomas Sanders and Ben Esposito, for both creating cool concepts! Thanks for the inspiration here! Without either of you, this fic wouldn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I write this? Should I not? Comment if so or if not, or maybe request what I should update or write there as well!


End file.
